


Can't We All Just Get Along?

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lover's are quarreling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We All Just Get Along?

Fox and Walter's residence

 

Fox was lying on the couch watching the Twilight Zone marathon. Walter was in the kitchen fixing himself some dinner. He’d come home late from the office so he wasn't able to eat with Fox. Suddenly a loud voice came booming from the kitchen.

"FOX!"

Fox jumped from the sudden sound and sat up.

"What?"

"Get in here!" Walter roared.

Fox got up and went into the kitchen. He stopped short at the door when he saw his lover standing near the open refrigerator holding a glass with about three tablespoons of milk in it.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

Walter put the glass down on the table, then picked up the milk carton and turned it upside down, shaking it. Fox watched, dumbfounded.

"You're screaming about running out of milk?"

"No. I'm screaming about finding an empty carton in the refrigerator," Walter said, then threw the carton in the trash.

"It wasn't totally empty when I put it in there," Fox explained.

"I call this amount of milk left in a carton- empty," Walter countered, picking up the glass again and holding it in front of Fox. "I opened the frig this morning before going to work, to see if we needed some. When I saw the carton, I assumed we had milk."

"You should have shaken it," Fox said simply, turning to go back to the marathon.

Walter followed him out the kitchen, fuming.

"No! *You* shouldn't have left an empty carton in the refrigerator!" Walter shouted.

Fox laid back down on the couch and looked up at his pissed off lover.

"What the hell crawled up your butt? So we ran out of milk. Just go out and get another carton," Fox said, turning his attention back to the TV.

Walter was now watching Fox with an angry glare.

"I come home late from a hard day at work, tired and hungry. I go to fix myself something to eat and pour myself a glass of milk then find there isn't any -- because *you* put an empty carton back in the refrigerator. Now, *I'm* supposed to go out and get more, while you sit on your ass watching TV?" Walter barked, getting angrier.

Fox glanced at his lover then sat up, swinging his legs to the floor.

"Ya' know, every night it's always something. Last night it was finding sunflower seed shells on the couch. The night before, it was finding the sports section of the paper missing. I'm getting sick and tired of you coming home in a bad mood and taking it out on me," Fox spat.

"I wouldn't have to take anything out on you if you would show some consideration. You live here like you're still a single guy. You have no consideration for me or my things!" Walter hissed, placing his hands on his hips.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have consideration for you and your things," Fox said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I bought that couch and you treat it like something you found in an old thrift shop. That's a $3,000 couch," Walter informed.

Fox looked down at the cream colored fabric couch he was sitting on.

"This cost $3,000?" Fox looked the couch over, then said, "Somebody saw you comin'," Fox smirked.

Walter narrowed his eyes at his lover's remark.

"Even if this couch cost three cents, you should still show consideration for it and treat it right."

"Jesus, it's just a freakin' couch, not the Queen's throne," Fox remarked.

"Yeah, that's what you think of your things, that's why none of it was fit to bring here."

Fox gave Walter an *oh no you didn't* expression.

"I didn't bring my stuff here because there wasn't any room. My stuff was perfectly fit to be in here," Fox said, indignantly.

"Are you out of your mind? That leather thing you called a couch wasn't fit for the garbage dump," Walter spat.

"My couch might have been old and beat up, but it was still really comfortable. I slept on in almost every night. I hated to have to get rid of it," he said with a pout.

"Well, it wasn't coming in here," Walter said, going back into the kitchen. Fox got up and followed him.

"It would have come in here if I wanted it to," Fox said resolutely.

Walter gave him a look then poured himself some coffee.

"You think everything in here is so great! Look at this table," Fox said, looking down at the kitchen table. "It looks like it should have been thrown out years ago."

Walter looked up from his coffee.

"This table was a gift from my grandmother. It's an antique, an heirloom."

"It just looks like junk to me," Fox said, returning to the living room.

He threw himself back on the couch and waited for Walter to come after him. He knew this wasn't over. Walter did come back in the living room, but he didn't say anything. He just carried his coffee through the living room and up the stairs. 

Fox heard the bedroom door slam shut. Suddenly the Twilight Zone marathon wasn't so desirable anymore. Fox shut off the TV and made his way to the bedroom. He started to knock, but decided not to and just went in. Walter was lying on the bed reading. He looked up when Fox came in.

"And you say you have consideration for me," Walter said sarcastically then went back to his book.

"What are you talking about now?" Fox asked, leaning against the doorway, his arms folded.

"Don't you think you should have knocked before coming in here?"

"What for? This is my bedroom, too," Fox said indignantly.

"But it's also mine and the door was closed."

"So I was supposed to knock so you could say I couldn't come in because you were reading?" 

Walter glared at him then went back to reading.

"Ya' know," Fox continued, "you want everything to be the way you want it. You don't care about what I want. It's like you're living here alone." Fox admitted.

Walter put his book down and removed his glasses.

"*I* act like *I'm* living here alone? You are the one who acts like I don't live here. You remove the sports section from the paper and don't put it back so I can read it. You leave seeds on the couch like I won't be sitting on it. You don't leave enough milk for me to use then you don't go out and get anymore."

"You still talkin' about that fuckin' milk!" Fox yelled then turned and stormed out the bedroom.

Walter watched him leave, wondering where he was going, so he got up and went to the top of the stairs. He saw Fox putting on his shoes and shrugging into his jacket.

"Where you going?" Walter asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?! To get your fucking milk!" Fox shouted, then pulled open the door and stormed out, slamming it behind him.

Fox came back about 20 minutes later. He carried the carton of milk up to the bedroom he shared with Walter. He stood at the door for a moment, wondering whether he should knock this time. He decided he should, so after knocking, he pushed the door open. Walter was still up, reading.

"Here's ya' milk," Fox announced then threw the milk on the bed and left. He went back to the living room, removing his shoes and jacket. He threw himself on the couch and switched the TV back on. Minutes later, Walter came down the stairs carrying the milk. He stopped and stood at the couch, looking down at his lover. Fox was ignoring him, keeping his eyes on the TV screen and producing his best pout. Walter moved to stand in front of the set.

"Does my bed look like a refrigerator to you?" Walter asked, throwing the milk at Fox.

"Hey!" Fox yelled, as he caught the milk and sat up. "You know this could have busted open and gotten all over your precious couch."

"You're lucky it didn't," Walter hissed, turning to go back up the stairs. Fox sat watching his lover for a few minutes before getting up and putting the milk in the frig. After slamming the door, he went back in the living room and laid back down on the couch.

After about an hour or two, Walter stood at the head of the stairs and looked down at Fox. The TV was still on and Fox appeared to be awake. 

"I'm not going to wait all night for you to come to bed," Walter said.

"No one asked you to," Fox said, not taking his eyes from the TV.

Walter frowned, then turned quickly and went back in the bedroom, shutting the door. That night Fox slept on Walter's precious couch and Walter slept alone in their bed.

The following morning, Walter rolled over and discovered he was alone in bed. He immediately remembered the argument he and Fox had the day before. He shook his head, then got up and went into the shower. Once he was dressed, he went downstairs. As he passed the living room couch, he noticed Fox wasn't there. Walter figured he must have gone for a run. He continued toward the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast. Just as he was taking the toast from the toaster, he heard the front door close. Moments later, a very sweaty, out of breath Fox appeared in the doorway carrying a newspaper. They gave each other a quick glance, then Walter went back to preparing breakfast.

"I got the paper," Fox said, throwing it on the table. "And I'm sure the sports section is there."

"Do you mind taking it off the table? I'm preparing breakfast," Walter said, not looking at Fox.

Fox glared at him slightly, then grabbed the paper and took it out to the living room. Then he ran upstairs to shower and change his clothes. When he was done, he came back down and went into the kitchen to find the table cleared and breakfast apparently over. Walter was no where to be found. Fox was hungry and now quite pissed. It was obvious Walter had prepared breakfast only for himself. Now who's the one acting as if he lived alone, Fox thought as he reached for dry cereal and a bowl. He went over to the frig and took out the milk. He was glad he went to get some the day before. 

After finishing his cereal, Fox wondered where Walter had gone. He decided to check the back yard. Once there he found Walter, lying on a lounge chair reading the paper. Fox stood at the back door and glared at his lover with his arms folded. Walter just ignored him and continued to read.

"Thanks for fixing breakfast," Fox said, sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," Walter replied, his head still in the newspaper.

Fox frowned and went back inside. He paced back and forth in the living room, running his hands through his hair in frustration. When he stopped at the couch, he raised his foot and gave it a hard kick, but unfortunately he was barefoot. Immediately, Fox felt a sharp pain permeate through his big toe and he grabbed it, crying out and falling to the floor. Walter heard his lover's cry and quickly got up and hurried into the house. He found Fox sitting on the floor, holding his foot and writhing in pain.

Walter squatted by his side. 

"Fox, what happened?"

"My toe! I think I broke my toe!" Fox cried in agony.

"Come on, let's get you to the emergency room," Walter said as he got Fox to his feet and helped him outside to the car. 

Walter drove Fox to the nearest emergency room where they determined he had indeed broken his big toe. Fox's toe was put in a cast and he was sent home that evening with crutches and pain killers. His foot was also put in a boot to keep it immobile.

It had been a while since Fox was on crutches but he wasn't doing too badly on them. Walter ran ahead to open the door then turned back to assist his lover into the house.

"I'm fine. I've got it," Fox insisted as he hobbled past him. Fox got to the couch and settled himself on it, putting his cast toe up on the coffee table. After closing the door, Walter came over and placed a pillow under Fox's foot.

"Thanks," Fox replied, giving him a small smile.

"Look, you want anything? Ya' hungry?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I am," Fox admitted.

"I'll go and fix something. Holler if you need anything," Walter said before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Fox sat and after a few moments, realized he needed to pee. He took his foot off the table and reached down to get his crutches. After struggling a little, he finally got on his good foot and placed the crutches under his arms. He limped toward the downstairs bathroom and made his way inside. Once he got there, he realized he had to do more than pee, so he slid down his pants and went to sit on the toilet seat. As he lowered himself onto the seat, his positioning wasn't completely accurate and he fell to the floor. He cursed aloud in frustration. In seconds, Walter appeared at the door, looking down at his lover in anger.

"Fox, didn't I tell you to call me if you needed anything?" Walter scolded, bending to get Fox up on the toilet.

Fox was so embarrassed and angry at himself for being such a klutz. As soon as he allowed Walter to sit him back on the toilet, he pushed him away.

"Thanks. I'm fine now. You can go."

Walter stood and glared at his stubborn lover.

"I'm in no mood to take you back to the emergency room because you want to be stubborn and not ask me for help."

"Don't worry, if I break something else, I'll drive myself to the ER," Fox said angrily.

"Stubborn little shit," Walter murmured as he left the bathroom. A second later, he yelled, "If you need someone to wipe your ass, don't call me!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Fox yelled back.

Fox was able to get himself out of the bathroom without any further incident. He made his way back to the couch and noticed Walter left a tray of food on the coffee table. Fox sat on the couch, putting his leg back on the table. He leaned over and reached for the tray of food, complete with a large glass of iced tea. As he was pulling it onto his lap, the glass of iced tea tumbled over onto the couch, saturating the cushion with the copper-colored liquid. Immediately, Fox panicked, cursing under his breath so his lover couldn't hear. He grabbed a napkin from the tray and began to daub the stain. Suddenly, he heard Walter coming into the living room from the kitchen. He quickly placed a pillow over the stain.

Walter was carrying a tray of food for himself. 

"I've decided to eat in here with you, so I can be here if you get into any more trouble," he said, settling in the recliner near the couch. He looked over at Fox's tray and noticed his glass was empty.

"You finished your iced tea already?" Walter inquired.

Fox looked from the glass to his lover's face, giving him a bewildered expression then he nodded. Walter put his tray down and got up.

"I'll get you some more," he said, taking the empty glass and going in the kitchen.

When he was out of sight, Fox began rubbing at the stain again - this time with the hem of his T-shirt, but it wasn't helping. He hoped after it dried, there wouldn't be a stain. He was putting the pillow back over the stain when Walter came back into the room. He placed the tray over the hem of his shirt so Skinner wouldn't see it was now damp. Walter stopped short with the refilled glass in his hand.

"What were you doing?" he asked, walking closer to Fox.

Fox looked up, wide eyed. 

"What are you talking about?"

"What's with the pillow?" Walter asked putting the glass down on Fox's tray.

Fox placed his hand on top of the pillow in case Walter decided to lift it up, but that just made Walter even more curious.

"Nothin'," Fox replied. 

Walter frowned down at Fox then swiftly moved to pull the pillow from under his hand, revealing the huge stain. Walter stood staring at it for a few seconds then turned his gaze towards Fox.

"What the hell happened?" Walter asked angrily.

Fox looked up, wetting his lips nervously.

"When I was taking the tray off the table, the glass fell over."

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

Fox shrugged.

"I don't believe you!" Walter yelled. "Instead of calling me, you just sit there letting the tea soak deeper and deeper into the cushion!"

"I didn't just sit here - I tried to rub it out!" Fox yelled back.

"With what, your shirt?" Walter asked, going into the kitchen to get some paper towels.

Fox knew Walter was being sarcastic and had no idea he actually did try using his shirt to wipe up the stain. Walter came back in and started rubbing at the stain with the towels. After wiping at it for a few minutes, Walter stopped and stood up looking at it.

"That's all I can do. It's going to have to dry before we find out if there's a permanent stain," Walter said, looking at Fox. Fox just sat there with his head down.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Walter said glaring down at Fox.

Fox looked up at Walter in shock. 

"What?!"

"You purposefully poured your iced tea on the couch, because of what I said yesterday."

"I did not! It was an accident!" Fox screamed.

"Yeah, right," Walter said, taking his untouched food tray back into the kitchen. He’d somehow lost his appetite.

Fox scrambled to stand with the crutches so he could go after Walter. Once he got his bearings, he hobbled into the kitchen. Walter was putting his uneaten sandwich into the refrigerator.

"I'm telling you the truth, Walter. It was an accident," Fox implored.

Walter closed the door of the frig and stood watching his lover.

"Walter, I've done some shitty things in my life, but I would never do something so mean."

After seeing Fox was telling the truth, Walter's anger subsided a little.

"Fine -- I believe you," Walter admitted to Fox's relief. "By the way, I meant to ask you," Walter continued, "how did you break your toe?"

"How did I break my toe?" Fox repeated, glancing down at his cast toe.

"Yes, how did you break your toe?"

"Well, I...um...kicked the couch," Fox admitted sheepishly.

"You kicked the couch. Why on earth would you do something like that?"

"I guess I was angry."

"With the couch?" Walter asked incensed.

"No, with you being so protective of it."

"Oh, I see," Walter replied. "I guess the couch got you back."

"Yeah, I guess it did," Fox admitted with a slight smile.

"You really should be off that foot. Get back on the couch and elevate it," Walter ordered. "I'll bring you some pain killers."

Fox nodded and limped back into the living and onto the couch. When Walter came back, he handed Fox two pills and a glass of water. Fox took the pills as Walter bent to get his tray, then Fox looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about the couch."

Walter stopped and looked at him. 

"I know. It's okay." Then he went into the kitchen. When he returned, Fox had more to say to him.

"Walter, I'm also sorry for not being considerate of you and your things. I promise I'll try harder to clean up the sunflower seeds, replace the sections of the paper when I've finished with them and be sure to get more milk if I've drunk the last of it."

Walter smiled at his penitent lover. 

"Thanks, Fox-- and I will try not to be so controlling and vigilant about things."

Fox reached out his arms toward Walter from the couch and Walter came over to him. He wrapped his arms around his large lover's body, squeezing him tight. Walter returned the embrace.

"I hate it when we fight," Fox admitted, closing his eyes blissfully at the feel of his lover.

"Yeah, I hate it, too," Walter acknowledged, kissing the top of Fox's head.

"There is one thing I like about fighting, though," Fox said grinning up at Walter.

"And what might that be?" he asked, smiling and caressing the silky head of hair.

"The make-up sex, of course!" Fox exclaimed.

"Oh, that," Walter said, mocking a lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah that. Come on, let's go upstairs," Fox said, getting up from the couch and grabbing his crutches.

"You think it's a good idea to do anything while you're convalescing?" Walter asked with concern.

"I broke my toe, not my dick," he said, teetering on the crutches, making his way toward the stairs.

Walter stood by and watched as his lover tried to climb the stairs to their bedroom. At the rate he was going, he wouldn't get upstairs until sometime the next morning. Suddenly, Walter went over to Fox and literally swept him off his feet. Both crutches went crashing to the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Fox asked, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

"I'm taking you upstairs. I'm not a young man -- I can't afford to wait until you made it all the way up the stairs on your own," Walter admitted as he carried his six foot lover up the stairs.

"Wow, I think I like this gratuitous demonstration of masculinity. Are you going to throw me on the bed and have your way with me?" Fox asked grinning.

"What do you think?" Walter growled as he arrived at the half opened bedroom door and kicked it open aggressively.

Fox let his head fall back and placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Take me big boy! Take me now!" he shouted.

"Say no more -- your wish is my command," Walter said as he carried his lanky lover into the bedroom and had his way with him.

 

The End


End file.
